Sparks Fly
by Errine
Summary: Votre existence peut changer en quelques heures: un sourire, un regard, une complicité... Un rien suffit à vous envoyer au septième ciel. Alors, pourquoi ne pas accompagner les stewards Malik et Horan à bord d'un vol USA-UK très spécial? Harry Styles - Zayn Malik - Niall Horan - Liam Payne - Louis Tomlinson


Le dos droit et les épaules détendues, un sourire avenant étirant ses lèvres charnues, Zayn Malik se tenait à l'entrée de l'avion qui allait, dans quelques minutes à peine, quitter le sol américain pour rejoindre la capitale anglaise. L'attitude et la posture du jeune homme dégageaient une confiance et une amabilité incontestable qui détendaient immédiatement les clients alors qu'il accueillait, un à un, les passagers du vol numéro 2578. Déployant toute sa galanterie et son charme, il salua les voyageurs jusqu'au dernier, un aplomb féroce dans la voix. Son regard erra sur les différents visages qui l'entouraient, découvrant ceux qu'il allait accompagner et servir pendant ces douze heures approximatives de vol. La journée s'annonçait longue, l'épuisement et l'impatience de retrouver son pays n'améliorant pas la situation. Ne vous méprenez pas, le steward anglo-pakistanais adorait son métier. Cette sensation de flotter constamment dans les nuages et de vivre dans les airs lui était vitale, il avait besoin de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il sentait les moteurs de ces oiseaux de fer démarrer et que l'engin s'éloignait dans le ciel pour se sentir vivant. Seulement, ayant accepté de prester quelques heures supplémentaires afin d'arrondir ses fins de mois, il avait enchainé les vols dernièrement et cela faisait plus de trente-six heures qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à un repos bien mérité. Il espérait donc que le trajet se déroulerait calmement, sans aucun problème majeur.

Les paupières lourdes, il vérifia que tous les vacanciers s'étaient bien présentés et constata avec horreur que deux noms n'avaient pas été cochés : Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles. Soupirant, le jeune homme se pencha et examina les alentours de l'avion, espérant apercevoir les deux retardataires. Pour le bon enchainement des départs, le pilote ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard et s'ils n'arrivaient pas dans la minute suivante, ils devraient malheureusement prolonger leur séjour aux Etats-Unis. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il observa les secondes s'égrener et à l'instant où il se dirigeait vers les manettes de contrôle pour fermer l'épaisse porte de l'engin, des cris attirèrent son attention. Dévalant le tunnel de sécurité menant à l'appareil avec une vitesse impressionnante, deux jeunes hommes agitaient les bras désespérément. Zayn leur envoya un sourire rassurant et ils ralentirent le pas, reprenant leur souffle en se dirigeant vers le steward. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques mètres, l'anglo-pakistanais aperçut les visages des responsables de sa frayeur passagère. Cependant, alors qu'il entama à peine son examen, sa concentration fut détournée par un coup sec tiré sur sa manche. Baissant les yeux, légèrement ébloui par deux iris émeraude scintillantes, il découvrit une charmante demoiselle au teint basané. Les traits illuminés par sa bonne humeur naturelle et contagieuse, Danielle Peazer remit d'un geste vif ses longs cheveux bouclés derrière ses épaules et poussa Zayn vers le coin restaurant, lui assurant qu'elle s'occupait du reste. Visiblement, sa présence y avait été demandée et il s'éloigna, étourdi par le regard masculin profond et fascinant masqué par quelques croles rebelles qu'il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir.

L'avion comportait cinq divisions majeures. En tout premier lieu, l'étroit cockpit où le pilote et son assistant préparait le décollage. Ensuite venait le lieu où la nourriture, les boissons, les médicaments et autres ressources étaient conservés. Plus loin s'étendaient la première classe, regorgeant de luxe et de confort, et la classe affaire, plus modeste quoi que très respectable. Et finalement, isolée à l'arrière de l'appareil, une petite salle de repos comportant trois couchettes où les employés pouvaient souffler pendant leur temps de pause. Posant le pied devant les étagères où s'empilaient les plateaux repas, Zayn repéra un petit blond aux orbes bleu turquoise et ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer tendrement, amusé par l'expression de concentration intense qui emplissait les traits fins du jeune irlandais. D'un pas vif, il rejoint son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

**-Alors, patron ! On a besoin de mes services ?** taquina chaleureusement le métis.  
**-Je t'emmerde, Zayn !** répondit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras, ne pouvant retenir son sourire. **J'ai besoin que tu me remplaces pour finir les préparatifs pendant que je m'occupe du discours de bienvenue.**  
**-Pas de souci, Niall. File impressionner la galerie !** Répliqua-t-il joyeusement, reconnaissant de s'écarter de la masse pour quelques temps. Il n'avait plus la force de maintenir son masque d'énergie et d'enjouement. Heureusement, le jeune homme à ses côtés parvenait toujours à détecter les signes de faiblesse de l'anglo-pakistanais et à lui procurer le repos nécessaire.

Deux mois plus tôt, Niall avait été promu chef de cabine et dirigeait désormais ses équipes d'une main de maître. Le jeune homme savait être ferme tout en restant à l'écoute du personnel. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des travailleurs les plus appréciés de la compagnie aérienne. Alors qu'il s'absenta pour gagner les premiers fauteuils, Zayn se tourna vers les paquets de gaufres et de chocolat et répartit les desserts dans les différentes boites repas.

Lorsqu'enfin l'engin se mit en mouvement et se faufila vers la piste de décollage, le blond s'empara d'un micro et amorça son annonce habituelle :

**-Mesdames et messieurs, je suis Niall Horan, votre chef de cabine. Au nom de tout l'équipage, j'ai l'honneur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à bord du vol 2578 Los-Angeles - Londres au sein de notre Airbus 318. Ce vol durera onze heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Nous décollerons dans quelques instants. En attendant, nos hôtesses vont se charger de vous rappeler les principales consignes de sécurité. Soyez très attentifs, ces gestes peuvent sauver des vies. Et pendant le trajet, notre personnel reste à votre entière disposition. N'hésitez pas à solliciter leur aide, ils interviendront avec plaisir. Je vous souhaite un excellent voyage.**

Se débarrassant de l'amplificateur sonore, l'Irlandais se recula pour permettre aux jeunes femmes de faire leur travail et observa les passagers étudier chacun de leurs gestes. Une fois que les explications furent divulguées, il disparut rapidement dans le cockpit et, en sortant, fit signe à son équipe de s'installer et d'attacher leur ceinture, se sécurisant pour l'envol de l'appareil. Lorsque l'ascension prit fin et que l'avion se fut stabilisé, tous retournèrent à leur poste. Pendant que Zayn retrouvait ses cuisines, Niall commença à valser entre les sièges, s'assurant du confort et du bien-être de ses clients. Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille. Cependant, alors que ses pas l'emmenaient vers le bout de la première classe, une conversation retint son attention :

**-Bon sang, Harry ! Calme-toi un peu et arrête de gigoter, tu vas finir par me donner un coup **! Soupira un jeune garçon au regard malicieux et aux cheveux savamment ébouriffés. Il semblait exaspéré mais glissa tout de même un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son voisin.  
**-Je suis désolé, je ne contrôle pas les tremblements de mes jambes... J'ai horreur de l'avion ! Et si on se crache, hein ?** Rétorqua aussitôt ce dernier.  
**-Et alors ? Au pire, on meurt !**  
**-C'est clair que vu comme ça...** Ironisa le plus jeune, secouant ses boucles brunes.

Souhaitant vérifier l'état du passager, Niall s'approcha et intervint gentiment :

**-Bonjour, messieurs. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais, est-ce que tout se passe bien ?**  
**-Oh, vous êtes le chef de cabine, c'est bien ça ? Bonjour, je suis Louis. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous importunez, nous veillerons à faire moins de bruit**, déclara l'ainé, adressant un regard d'excuse à son interlocuteur.  
**-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vous n'importunez personne ! J'ai simplement cru comprendre que votre ami n'était pas très à l'aise dans les airs...**  
**-Je vous présente Harry, mon demi-frère. Effectivement, il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé dans un aussi petit espace**.  
**-Une sorte de claustrophobie, alors ?** S'enquit Niall, s'interrogeant sur la meilleure manière de venir en aide au bouclé.  
**-Oui, en partie. Il a surtout regardé beaucoup trop de films à scénario catastrophe**... S'amusa Louis en écartant du visage du concerné les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Niall rit sincèrement à la remarque, réfléchissant rapidement pour découvrir comment contourner cette difficulté. Le vol durerait près de douze heures, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce garçon seul face à sa peur. Visiblement, la présence de son frère ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Sur le point de proposer un calmant ou un relaxant, le blond fut coupé dans son élan par un cri provenant du début de la rangée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul dans cette section, le reste de l'équipage devait surement s'activer en cuisine ou dans la classe affaire. Après tout, la première classe ne comprenait qu'une vingtaine de sièges alors que la seconde en dénombrait plus de quatre-vingt. Refusant d'abandonner les deux compères à leur sort, il se résolut à appeler à l'aide.

**-Ecoutez, je dois m'occuper de cette femme devant mais je vais vous envoyer un de mes stewards qui va prendre soin de vous. D'accord ?**  
**-Merci beaucoup!** Murmura Harry, le soulagement décontractant légèrement son corps figé.

Niall s'élança ensuite vers la demoiselle qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention et s'excusa une seconde, filant vers le coin restaurant, espérant y dénicher Zayn. Effectivement, le métis s'y activait, refermant les dernières boites.

**-Zayn, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es épuisé et que tu préfèrerais éviter la foule aujourd'hui mais je suis seul en première classe et j'aimerais que tu viennes m'aider. Il y a un jeune homme qui panique et il faudrait le calmer. Même la présence de son frère ne l'apaise pas...** Expliqua l'Irlandais.  
**-Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Nialler ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de ranger un peu le plan de travail.** Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais.  
**-D'accord, ils sont au fond de leur section. Rangée 5, côté droit.**  
**-J'arrive dans une seconde !**

Une fois l'espace déblayé, Zayn se dirigea vers les sièges mentionnés, contournant Niall qui assistait une adolescente. Ses prunelles scrutèrent les alentours et il s'immobilisa un instant. Il vérifia les emplacements et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Les occupants de ces places se trouvaient bien être les deux retardataires d'il y a quelques minutes. Profitant de la distance qui les séparaient et qui lui offrait une certaine discrétion, il détailla les deux garçons. Le premier se distinguait par son visage fin et ses yeux étonnement clairs. Le second, et, si on s'en tenait aux tremblements compulsifs qui agitaient ses jambes, celui qui craignait les vols, différait grâce à sa chevelure brillante et l'air enfantin qu'il arborait. Sans oublier son magnifique regard vert de jade qui l'avait envouté précédemment. Accompagné d'une anxiété qu'il n'expliquait pas totalement, il rejoint enfin les passagers et se présenta rapidement :

**-Messieurs ? Je m'appelle Zayn Malik et j'ai été affecté dans cette section. On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide ?**  
**-Hé, mais vous êtes l'homme de tout à l'heure ! Celui qui nous a attendus avant le décollage !** s'écria l'un d'entre eux d'un ton reconnaissant.  
**-C'est exact. Vous m'avez fait une sacrée frayeur, il aurait été dommage de rester bloquer en stand bye dans cet aéroport.**  
**-C'est entièrement la faute de mon frère ! Il a décidé de faire une mini-crise, ce matin. Il n'était plus d'accord de monter dans l'avion. Heureusement, il a compris que la traversée de l'océan à la nage jusque l'Angleterre serait longue et épuisante et je suis parvenu à lui faire entendre raison**, se moqua gentiment le mécheux.  
**-Surtout ne t'embête pas pour moi ! Continue et je vais faire comme si je n'entendais pas les critiques**, riposta le bouclé, lui tirant la langue.

Le steward ne put retenir un petit rire face à leur comportement puéril, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune qui lui tendit la main, lui rendant son sourire :

**-Enchanté, Zayn. Je m'appelle Harry Styles et voici mon imbécile de grand frère, Louis Tomlinson.**  
**-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** S'enquit l'anglo-pakistanais après avoir serré la main de ses clients.  
**-Curly n'est pas très rassuré en vol et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Ses tremblements vont me rendre dingue ! Pitié, pitié, pitié ! A l'aide !** Supplia Louis, joignant les mains et lui envoya un regard plaintif.

Zayn dut se retenir de glousser face à la scène outrageusement théâtrale et agita la tête, compréhensif.

**-Je comprends, il n'est pas toujours facile de s'habituer à cette sensation. Puis-je vous proposer un calmant ? Nous avons des relaxants légers à base de plantes qui vous permettraient de vous détendre.**  
**-Ce serait parfait ! Je ne crois pas être capable de supporter plus longtemps cette espèce d'oppression dans ma poitrine !**  
**-Monsieur Tomlinson, vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Nous passerons prendre les commandes de boissons dans quelques instants.**  
**-Merci, tout va bien pour moi**, assura le brun.  
**-Impeccable, je file chercher les médicaments dans ce cas**, répondit Zayn en se redressant.  
**-Attendez,** intervint soudain Harry. **Je suis conscient que cette demande n'est pas très éthique mais pourrais-je vous accompagner ? Si je ne bouge pas de ce siège, je vais perdre la raison !**  
**-Euh... Je suppose que cela ne devrait pas causer de souci majeur. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.** Invita l'anglo-pakistanais en s'écartant pour laisser passer le bouclé avant de le mener jusqu'aux cuisines.

Silencieusement, le plus jeune suivit le métis le long des rangées et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace de préparation, s'effaçant derrière le rideau qui le dissimulait. Zayn fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'aura pas à justifier la présence d'un inconnu, même si Niall n'y verrait sans doute aucun dérangement. Se dirigeant vers les étagères, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau se souleva sur la pointe de ses orteils et attrapa une boite à pharmacie reposant sur la dernière planche. Une fois ouverte sur le plan de travail, Zayn la fouilla consciencieusement. Finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le flacon revendiqué et il en extirpa une pilule qu'il tendit à son passager, lui fournissant également un verre d'eau.

**-Je vous remercie**, murmura l'anxieux garçon en avalant son remède.  
**-Avec plaisir, Monsieur Styles**, réagit le steward, heureux d'avoir pu lui venir en aide.  
**-Oh, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Harry ! J'ai l'impression d'être en cours avec toute cette formalité**, sourit-t-il.  
**-Dans ce cas, je ne répondrai qu'au nom de Zayn**, s'amusa son interlocuteur, récupérant le gobelet vide. **Alors vous êtes étudiant ?**  
**-Oui, je suis une formation afin de devenir avocat. Je vais entrer en quatrième année en septembre. Et vous, vous avez toujours voulu travailler dans l'aviation ?**  
**-Non, pas exactement. J'ai été universitaire pendant deux ans. Mon rêve était de devenir kiné. Malheureusement, les aléas de la vie m'ont forcé à changer mes projets. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, ce n'est que ma deuxième année de travail mais je ne regrette pas cet imprévu. J'adore mon métier, c'est le plus important.**

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes, espérant recevoir plus d'informations sur la raison de ce changement d'optique mais face au mutisme obstiné du jeune homme, il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Désirant relancer la conversation, il lança d'un ton décidé :

**-Donc, vous êtes chargé des boissons. Je serais ravi de vous assister, mon capitaine !**  
**-C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne pense pas que mon patron serait ravi d'apprendre que je sollicite l'aide des passagers**, rit Zayn, charmé une fois de plus par le naturel et l'humour du garçon.  
**-Et je suppose que refuser d'exaucer les demandes des clients ne serait pas non plus très bien vu. Vous êtes donc dans l'obligation d'accepter mes services !** Renchérit Harry, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.  
**-D'accord, je capitule !** **Laissez-moi une seconde, j'essaie de mettre la main sur les carnets de notes.**

Pendant que le métis examinait les alentours, le bouclé prit le temps d'étudier son physique plus que plaisant. Ses mèches foncées étaient proprement relevées, légèrement ébouriffées. Plus au sud, ses pupilles étaient entourées de deux iris sombres, scintillantes de bonté et de sympathie. Les traits fins de son visage menaient jusqu'à une bouche pulpeuse, sensuelle. Son corps ne laissait pas non plus à désirer, sous son uniforme moulant, on distinguait facilement le roulement de ses muscles accompagnant le moindre mouvement. Se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, Harry releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir son compagnon s'emparer d'un stylo et redresser sa chemise immaculée.

**-Au fait, j'ai remarqué que votre frère et vous ne partagiez pas le même nom...**  
**-Oui, mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais enfant et mon père s'est remariée avec la maman de Louis il y a quelques années**, le renseigna Harry. Il espérait intérieurement que ses confidences inciteraient l'autre à se dévoiler mais il n'en fut rien.  
**-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous interroger.** S'excusa-t-il immédiatement.  
**-Non, ne vous en faites pas. En fait, j'ai eu de la chance. La séparation s'est bien déroulée, mes parents sont restés en très bons termes. Louis, par contre, n'a jamais connu son père. Il a délaissé sa maman quelques mois avant sa naissance, ce salaud...**  
**-Vous... Vous semblez assez proches**, souligna maladroitement Zayn, se maudissant d'avoir lancé le sujet.  
**-On s'entend excessivement bien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné. Quand nos parents se sont rencontrés, je craignais qu'il me vole mon papa ou qu'il commence à l'aimer plus que moi... Une réaction stupide d'adolescent. J'ai été odieux avec lui, je n'arrêtais pas de lui attirer des ennuis. Néanmoins, il a toujours été à mes côtés. Il veillait sur moi, il me protégeait alors que je ne le méritais absolument pas. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'était sans doute pas le garçon cruel et méchant pour lequel je le prenais et j'ai sympathisé avec lui. Depuis, on est inséparable. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui... La preuve c'est que je suis complètement perdu quand il n'est pas là.**

Attendrit par le récit tout autant que par l'expression affectueuse qui illuminait le regard du benjamin, Zayn ne put retenir son sourire.

**-Oui, il semble chaleureux.**  
**-Il est adorable ! Cependant, sa relation avec sa copine devient de plus en plus sérieuse et nous nous voyons moins qu'avant. Mais je suis sincèrement heureux pour lui, alors je ne me plains pas. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, même si je suis content de l'avoir enlevé deux semaines pour visiter la côté ouest des Etats-Unis !**  
**-Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?**  
**-Oh, vous savez... La chaleur, les sites touristiques bondés. Les choses basiques mais l'avantage d'être accompagné de Louis est que tout devient passionnant. Même patienter dans une file pour entrer dans un musée s'avère divertissant.** Raconta le bouclé, haussant les épaules.

Oui, pour une certaine catégorie de personnes, cela représentait le voyage ordinaire. Aucune excitation ou émerveillement quelconque. Si Harry savait que les visites qu'il avait effectuées ses derniers jours s'avéraient être les rêves les plus fous du steward, il n'aurait surement pas adopté ce ton détaché. Oublier les obligations, s'éloigner de sa misère quotidienne, de ses tracas journaliers... C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle l'anglo-pakistanais se taisait sur sa condition, il ne supporterait pas d'entrapercevoir de la pitié dans les orbes émeraude qui le fixait avec tellement de sincérité et d'amabilité.

**-Evidement, vous devez vous y connaître avec tous ces voyages**, reprit le brun.  
**-Pas exactement**, chuchota Zayn, sentant s'affoler chaque cellule de son corps. Se raclant la gorge dans l'espoir de retrouver contenance, il poursuivit. **Je m'occupe essentiellement de vols intérieurs, je ne suis pas habitué aux grandes distances. Alors, prêt à faire vos premiers pas en tant que steward ?**

Acquiesçant vivement, Harry se laisse entrainer par son mentor à travers l'appareil. Lorsque les deux garçons croisèrent Niall, ce dernier prit rapidement des nouvelles du benjamin avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Alors qu'il approchait de l'extrémité de la première classe, il sentit une vibration contre sa cuisse et dégagea son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Il était sur le point de simplement repousser le portable dans son emplacement mais s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque le nom de l'expéditeur clignota sur l'écran. Une vague de panique mêlée à de la colère et du ressentiment s'empara de son être alors qu'il fit apparaître le texte.

**S'il te plait, Niall ! Accorde-moi une deuxième chance, je ne te demande que cela.**  
**Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui en te mérite pas, pardonne-moi !**

**-Sean Xx**

Soupirant fortement, il ne put retenir les quelques perles salées qui emplirent ses yeux lorsqu'il rédigea maladroitement une réponse.

**Je t'expédierai par la poste les dernières choses que tu as laissé chez moi.**  
**Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.**

**-Niall**

Il pressa le bouton d'envoi, laissant un discret sanglot lui échapper. Toute cette histoire était bien trop récente pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir rationnellement. Une faible toux attira son attention. Se détournant, il aperçut un jeune homme, seul occupant de la rangée de sièges devant laquelle il se trouvait.

**-Excusez-moi, est-ce que tout va bien **? Interrogea-t-il, des rides d'inquiétude plissant son front.

Un rire ironique s'échappa des lèvres de l'Irlandais. Combien de fois n'avait déjà-t-il pas poser cette question dans la demi-heure qui venait de s'écouler ? Il adorait venir en aide aux gens et voilà que, maintenant, les situations s'inversaient et qu'il était en position de faiblesse.

**-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas**, rassura-t-il le passager en essuyant d'un geste rapide les quelques larmes qui coloraient ses joues.  
**-Vous en êtes certain ? Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir un instant ? Vous semblez en avoir besoin**, proposa gentiment le voyageur en se décalant d'un fauteuil pour permettre au chef de cabine de se glisser dans celui qu'il occupait précédemment.  
**-Merci**, murmura-t-il doucement, reconnaissant. **Je suis désolé de vous importunez avec cela.**  
**-Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde à ses moments de défaillance. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit ?**  
**-Non, je vous remercie. Je ne veux surtout pas vous ennuyer davantage et, de plus, j'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend**, réfuta le blond en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.  
-**Attendez !** s'écria le vacancier en lui agrippant le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger. **Vous vous appelez Niall, si mes souvenirs sont bons. S'il vous plait, j'ai encore presque onze heures à tuer** **avant d'arriver à Londres et je suis sûr que parler vous fera du bien. Et, visiblement, tout est calme pour l'instant, les passagers peuvent se passer de vous quelques minutes.**  
**-Je... Très bien, d'accord**, céda Niall, subjugué par le regard chocolat de son interlocuteur qui devait, indubitablement, être une arme redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.  
**-Génial, je suis Liam Payne !** S'introduit-il en lui serrant la main.  
**-Enchanté, Liam.**  
**-Et si vous me racontiez votre histoire ?**  
**-Je sortais avec mon petit-ami, Sean, depuis sept mois. Je croyais que tout se déroulait bien, on se disputait bien de temps en temps mais c'est courant, tous les couples connaissent cela, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Seulement, il y a une quinzaine de jours, je suis rentré à la maison plus tôt que prévu, le vol dont je devais m'occuper ayant été annulé. Je me suis donc directement rendu à son appartement, voulant lui faire la surprise. J'ai ouvert la porte, je suis monté sans faire de bruit et je l'ai découvert au lit avec un autre gars... J'ai hurlé et je me suis enfoui, il m'a rattrapé et n'a pas cessé de s'excuser, de me jurer que ce n'était qu'un accident et de me promettre qu'il ne recommencerait jamais. J'étais brisé, je me sentais complètement trahi. Mais, il était là, à moitié nu dans la rue en train de me supplier alors j'ai accepté. Je suis retourné chez moi et il m'y a rejoint un peu plus tard, après avoir fait dégager l'autre gars**, démarra-t-il, ses points se serrant et ses jointures blanchissant au fur et à mesure de son récit. Liam posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne alors qu'il inspirait profondément, luttant pour conserver son calme avant de reprendre.  
**-Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu. J'ai décroché et le gars avec qui il m'avait trompé m'a gentiment expliqué qu'ils se voyaient depuis plus d'un mois et que Sean passait toutes ses nuits avec lui quand il ne dormait pas chez moi... Il m'a détruit. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement. Je commençais à croire qu'il pourrait être l'homme de ma vie alors qu'il passait son temps à jouer avec moi... Voilà, maintenant vous avez le droit de me traiter d'idiot et de me ré-envoyer travailler**, plaisanta-t-il doucement, ne pouvant empêcher la tristesse d'assombrir ses magnifiques prunelles.  
**-Ne dites pas de telles choses. L'imbécile dans cette histoire, c'est lui. Pour faire autant de mal à quelqu'un comme vous, il faut vraiment être un connard profond...** Rassura Liam, resserrant son emprise sur le steward.  
**-Quelqu'un comme moi ?** Souligna Niall, confus.  
**-Oui, depuis que nous sommes entrés dans l'avion, vous ne cessez de courir partout en aidant les passagers. Vous êtes constamment charmant malgré les caprices des clients, vous semblez être un garçon adorable.**  
**-Oh, je vous remercie...**répondit-il en baissant les yeux, soupçonnant fortement la peau pâle de son visage de s'échauffer. **Mais je me sens tellement stupide ! Toutes les fois où ils ne répondaient pas au téléphone, où il était vague sur ses projets... Et je n'ai rien vu, je suis resté aveugle. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.**  
**-Eh bien, si ça peut vous consoler, ma vie amoureuse est également loin de ressembler à un conte de fées pour le moment,** sourit le brun, attirant de nouveau l'attention du blond.  
**-Et vous voulez en parler ? Il parait que ça fait du bien**, railla-t-il gentiment sous les rires de son interlocuteur.  
**-Je viens d'être diplômé de médecine et je loge dans un appartement pas très loin de mon université pour faciliter les déplacements. Mes parents avaient donc exigé que je dine chez eux au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et, bizarrement, depuis que je leur ai annoncé que j'étais gay, à chaque fois que je me rends chez eux, une magnifique jeune fille s'y trouve également.**  
**-Oh... Ca doit être assez délicat à gérer comme situation.** Compatit Niall, adressant un sourire compréhensif à son voisin.  
**-Oui, ce n'est pas évident. Le truc c'est que je n'ai jamais cherché à les blesser. D'une certaine façon, ils sont convaincus que cette 'anomalie', selon leurs propres mots, est due à une faille dans mon éducation. Ils sont persuadés que c'est de leur faute et cherchent un moyen de se racheter, de se faire pardonner en essayant de me rendre normal... J'ai arrêté de tenter de leur expliquer que cette décision était personnelle et que cela ne dépendait pas vraiment de ma volonté mais ils ne veulent pas l'entendre. Ils ne sont pas prêts à confronter la réalité alors ils se noient dans les faux-semblants.** La voix du jeune homme se brisa sur les derniers mots de son récit, pris d'une émotion qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler.

Niall ouvrit la bouche, désireux de réconforter son passager, mais se trouva coupé dans son élan lorsqu'une cliente établie quelques sièges plus loin hurla littéralement son nom dans la cabine, réclamant une solution immédiate à son problème quelconque qui ne pouvait absolument pas attendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond soupira et se redressa, adressant un vague signe de la main à Liam avant de s'éloigner.

Ecartant le rideau sombre et opaque menant à la salle de repos, Zayn soupira lourdement. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il ne cessait de répondre aux demandes intarissables des nombreux clients, des plus légitimes aux plus absurdes. Pourquoi les passagers de ce vol étaient-ils tous animés de cette inexhaustible énergie qui conduisait Zayn à miroiter plus résolument encore les quelques jours de congé auxquels il aurait accès une fois arrivé à Londres ? Heureusement, souriant et enjoué, Harry avait assisté chacune de ses interventions depuis le décollage. La bonne humeur communicative et le rire incandescent du jeune homme avait permis à Zayn de survivre à travers cette brume d'épuisement qui l'englobait.

L'état du bouclé s'était progressivement amélioré au fil des heures, les tremblements de ses jambes s'apaisant, les muscles crispés de son corps se détendant doucement. Cependant, lorsque Niall avait rejoint le métis et son nouveau stagiaire, annonçant à Zayn que la salle de repos était libre et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui en ce moment, lui recommandant de prendre une pause préméditée, soulignant d'une voix critique les cernes fatiguées colorant son teint chocolat au lait, c'était à contrecœur qu'il avait abandonné le jeune diplômé de droit à son sort. Ses paroles réconfortantes et ses affirmations répétées qu'il irait bien ne le rassurant que partiellement.

Otant sa veste d'uniforme, il se débarrassa également de son pantalon qu'il plia minutieusement, le déposant en lieu sûr au sommet d'une étagère, évitant que le vêtement ne se chiffonne. Se glissant sous les couvertures d'une des couchettes, il ferma fortement les yeux, des images de boucles ébouriffées et des murmures de rire enfantin l'accompagnant jusqu'au pays des rêves.

Se faufilant entre les rangées de sièges, Niall accéda au cockpit où sa présence avait été exigée. Adressant un regard interrogatif aux pilotes, ces derniers lui apprirent qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans une zone de turbulence minimale, cependant, pour le bien des clients, il serait plus prudent qu'ils bouclent leur ceinture. Actionnant quelques boutons d'un panneau de contrôle, le chef de cabine alluma les icônes lumineux prévenant les passagers de cette nouvelle consigne de sécurité avant de s'emparer du micro et de débuter une annonce générale se répercutant dans l'immense cabine.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons d'entrer dans une zone de turbulence. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune perturbation majeure, cependant, nous vous prions néanmoins de rester bien assis, d'éviter tout déplacement inutile et d'attacher vos ceintures. Pour tout problème ou information supplémentaire, n'hésitez pas à contacter un membre du personnel. Je répète que céder à la panique n'est en aucun cas justifié, merci de votre attention.**

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune client au regard émeraude ayant récemment pris possession de son fauteuil se retourna compendieusement vers son frère, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le cuir des accoudoirs. Ses yeux reflétaient une nouvelle fois une peur paralysante, sa silhouette se raidissant automatiquement. L'ainé amorça immédiatement un geste pour le consoler, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre se posant sur son genou qu'il enserra étroitement.

**-Ecoute-moi bien, Harry**, commença Louis, ses orbes azurs plongés dans celles effrayées du brun. **Tout va très bien se passer. Tu as entendu Niall, la situation est entièrement sous contrôle.**  
**-Lou, et si...**

Ses syllabes épouvantées moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'un brusque soubresaut agita l'appareil. Les douces rougeurs caractérisant le teint du bouclé disparurent de ses joues, la pâleur translucide de son visage déconcertant davantage le mécheux, impuissant quant aux phobies de son frère. D'une voix rauque, il hurla le nom du chef de cabine dans l'habitacle, le blond surgissant rapidement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment va-t-il ?** Interrogea-t-il, fébrile, son regard scintillant examinant les yeux vitreux du passager en détresse.  
**-Ses frayeurs se réveillent. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'emprise sur son stress, il collectionne les petits malaises. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état...**  
**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver une solution !**  
**-Pitié, Niall. Faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça**, murmura faiblement l'ainé, ses orbes brillants de larmes refoulées.

Harry inspira difficilement, les voix l'entourant semblant si lointaines et tellement proches à la fois. Il devait trouver un point d'attache, une échappatoire à la folie qui semblait s'emparer de lui. Zayn... Il avait besoin de Zayn. Examinant frénétiquement des yeux, la fatalité le frappa en plein cœur. Le steward dormait, éloigné, dans cette satanée salle de repos. Il était seul, abandonné...

La panique déferla dans son corps alors que la crise d'angoisse s'enclencha. Ses paupières se fermèrent rudement, espérant dissiper la peur qui ruisselait dorénavant dans ses veines, en vain. Il tenta de se redresser contre son dossier, tentant de conserver un masque de sang-froid, désireux d'épargner la sensibilité de son frère.

Soudainement, l'avion rencontra une énième masse d'air froide et la cabine fut bousculée, victime d'un tremblement accentué, suffisant pour qu'un nouveau cri aigu traverse les lèvres du jeune diplômé.

**-Harry, mon ange, tiens bon !** Supplia Louis, ses doigts se refermant fermement autour de ceux de son cadet.  
**-Un médecin ! J'ai besoin d'un médecin !** S'écria Niall, ses yeux fouillant éperdument l'appareil jusqu'à ce que ses éclats lumineux atterrissent sur le visage paisible et endormi de Liam. Il avait bien précisé qu'il venait de terminer son cycle de médecine, non ? Se détournant brutalement, le chef de cabine s'enfuit vers la silhouette recroquevillée, secouant énergiquement les épaules du passager.

**-Liam, Liam ! Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plait!**

Banni de sa douce torpeur, le jeune homme leva un regard intrigué vers son nouvel ami.

**-Niall ? Bon sang, que se passe-il ?**  
**-Un de nos clients subit ce qu'il me paraît être une crise d'angoisse. Il ne va vraiment pas bien, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en prie.**

Se débarrassant de sa veste posée comme couverture sur son corps engourdi, le châtain bondit avidement sur ses pieds.

**-Qui est-ce ? Où se trouve-il ?**

L'introduisant au corps agité du bouclé, Niall élabora de rapides présentations.

**-Harry ? Voici Liam, il est médecin et va vous aider à chasser vos démons.**

Seul un bruissement étouffé retentissant dans l'arrière de la gorge du jeune homme lui répondit, l'absence d'éclat dans ses yeux témoignant de son état.

**-Harry, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?**

Suite au mutisme prolongé du client, Liam s'approcha et défit sa ceinture, l'encerclant de ses bras.

**-Nous allons l'allonger dans l'allée, il a besoin d'espace.**

Assistant le jeune homme, Louis et Niall l'aidèrent à soulever Harry et à étendre son corps au centre de l'appareil. Il croisa imperceptiblement les prunelles dilatées du malade et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, heureux de constater que l'adolescent était complètement conscient.

**-Harry, écoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes effrayé, c'est totalement normal. Mais nous sommes là, nous n'allons pas vous abandonner. Nous resterons près de vous jusqu'à ce que tout rendre dans l'ordre. Rien ne peut vous arriver. La clé est de respirer. Peu importe ce que vous craignez, tout va bien se passer, rien ne peut vous atteindre. Nous sommes à vos côtés et tout va bien se dérouler.**

Ce ne fut que d'interminables et languissantes minutes plus tard que la respiration du jeune homme retrouva un rythme régulier et que les battements de son cœur affolés se calmèrent. Se redressant, il remercia chaleureusement Liam, laissant le chef de cabine l'entrainer vers la salle de repos. Oui, s'allonger lui ferait certainement beaucoup de bien.

Lorsqu'il eut installé le bouclé sur une des couchettes libres, ébouriffant distraitement les cheveux du métis inconscient allongé un peu plus loin, Niall se précipita vers l'avant de la cabine. Toute couleur ayant désertée son visage, ses yeux muets de toutes émotions autres que l'effroi, il traversa les rangées de sièges, ignorant les regards alarmés et inquisiteurs de la part de Louis et Liam, s'engouffrant dans les toilettes, verrouillant simultanément la porte derrière lui.

S'appuyant contre le petit évier que comprenait la pièce étroite, il inspira profondément, autorisant la chute son masque. La force et la conviction sécurisante qu'il s'était contraint à porter s'évanouirent alors que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Et si Liam n'avait pas été présent ? Et s'il avait dû apprivoiser seul la crise d'Harry ? Et si la situation lui avait échappé des mains ? Quelles auraient été les conséquences ? Il ne s'agissait heureusement que d'un évènement mineur et tout avait été rapidement sous contrôle, il s'attardait certainement inutilement sur cette difficulté, mais ce sentiment tenace d'incertitude ne le quittait pas.

Interrompant ses réflexions, un cou résonna contre la cloison, surprenant le chef de cabine qui sursauta violement.

**-C'est occupé, un petit instant**, lança-t-il d'une voix chancelante.  
**-Niall, c'est moi. Vous allez bien ?**

Reconnaissant le timbre doux de Liam, le blond réprima le frisson qui lui caressa l'échine.

**-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai simplement besoin d'une minute...**  
**-Ça fait un moment que vous êtes enfermé là-dedans. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous aide certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?**  
**-Tout va très bien. Nous traversons une zone de turbulences, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre siège. Je ne vais pas tarder à sortir.**

Maudissant les fluctuations dissymétriques de sa voix, le steward pinça les lèvres, devinant la capacité du châtain à discerner ses mensonges.

**-Niall, ouvrez cette porte...**

Poussant un soupir vulnérable, le jeune homme se recula inconsciemment vers le fond de la pièce.

**-S'il vous plait, ouvrez...** Supplia le passager suite au silence immuable instauré par le blond.

D'un geste imprécis, il déverrouilla la serrure, permettant au client d'actionner la poignée et de pénétrer dans le petit habitacle. Refermant aussitôt la cloison, abattant le loquet, le châtain se retourna, faisant face à la silhouette recroquevillée du chef de cabine. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux rougis du garçon, ses pommettes exsangues, la moue déchirée qu'il arborait. La sérénité et la détermination le caractérisant depuis le début du voyage semblant s'être évaporées. Là, coincé entre quatre murs, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi jeune et innocent.

Avançant un bras hésitant, Liam s'empara du poignet du jeune homme et l'attira doucement contre son torse. Rejetant la tornade de pensées contradictoires jouant dans son esprit, Niall s'abandonna dans l'étreinte, s'accrochant au médecin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche, le jeune homme berça tranquillement le chef de cabine. De faibles sanglots secouèrent son corps et il resserra son emprise, lui chuchotant un flux de paroles rassurantes. Lorsque sa respiration eut retrouvé une certaine constance, il s'éloigna quelque peu, suffisamment pour ancrer ses orbes chocolat dans celles limpides lui faisant face.

**-Vous voulez en parler ?**  
**-Je crois qu'après ce qu'on vient de traverser, le tutoiement s'impose, non ?** Tenta tant bien que mal de plaisanter le blond.  
**-Effectivement,** sourit l'autre, attendrit. **Sérieusement, comment vas-tu ?**  
**-Je ne veux pas en parler...**  
**-Tu sais, exprimer ce que tu ressens, raconter ce que tu vis pourrait...**  
**-Raconter ? Tu veux que je raconte ?** Le coupa brusquement le chef de cabine, l'angoisse contenue depuis de longues minutes explosant dans ses veines. **Très bien, alors qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'un incident se produit, je me sens impuissant, inutile ? Que ça me rend dingue de savoir que si quelque chose de réellement grave arrivait, je serais incapable d'aider cette personne ? Que dès qu'un problème se présente, c'est un rappel flagrant que je risque ma vie chaque jour en montant dans ces putains d'avions ? Quelqu'un pourrait mourir ici et je devrais me contenter d'observer parce que je n'aurais aucun moyen d'intervenir !**

Bondissant en avant, le châtain encercla de ses larges mains le visage du blond, s'approchant avidement, fondant sur ses lèvres avec sa bouche rosée. Le baiser fut saccadé, conduit par l'envie et la fièvre. Niall ne le repoussa pas, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras minces alors que l'échange se poursuivait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le contact s'approfondir que ses idées se réorganisèrent. Son professionnalisme prenant le dessus, il se dégagea du jeune homme, abasourdi.

**-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Balbutia-t-il  
**-Je t'embrasse, et je ne compte pas arrêter de sitôt.**  
**-Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si quelqu'un le découvre, je pourrais perdre mon travail, je pourrais...**  
**-Niall, tu as visiblement besoin de te changer les idées, de relâcher cette pression et je veux uniquement t'aider à y arriver.**  
**-Mais je...**  
**-Ecoute moi,** interrompit à nouveau le médecin. **Comme je l'ai dit, dans une seconde, je vais recommencer à t'embrasser. Si tu l'acceptes, on continue. Si pas, il te suffit de quitter ces toilettes et de retourner travailler, je ne t'embêterai plus. Cette décision dépend uniquement de toi.**

Achevant sa tirade, Liam se pencha une nouvelle fois, s'emparant comme promis des lèvres gourmandes du steward. Figé par la surprise, Niall essaya d'examiner rapidement la situation. Il réfléchit, cherchant une raison qui le pousserait à déguerpir, s'éloigner et ne plus adresser un seul regard au passager. Cependant, il n'en trouva aucune. La seule pensée d'abandonner cette bouche qui caressait la sienne le fit frémir, et c'est accompagné d'un naturel déconcertant qu'il enserra les hanches du châtain, autorisant sa langue à danser avec la sienne. Oubliant toutes convenances, il se laissa transporter dans un monde de passion, cédant les commandes à ses sens. La vue et ce corps magnifique tout contre le sien, l'odorat et l'eau de Cologne délicieuse parfumant la nuque du client, le goût et la saveur fruitée de la bouche offerte, le toucher et cette peau satinée effleurant ses courbes, l'ouïe et les gémissements étouffés du médecin mourant contre ses lèvres, une chaleur familière naissant dans son aine.

Niall sentit les mains du châtain sur son visage, les longs doigts fins chatouillant doucement ses joues. Un bruit sourd retentit dans l'espace étroit alors que son dos rencontra violement la porte. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui chaleureux, scintillant de désir, d'envie et de tendresse, il sut qu'il était en sécurité. En sécurité et prêt, prêt pour Liam.

Ses lèvres possédèrent les siennes, les découvrant et les accrochant avec passion. La colonne vertébrale du blond étant raide, il se lova contre le torse du passager alors que celui-ci jouait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise, caressant ses reins. Distinguant une pression grandissante sur sa cuisse, ses orbes azurs dévièrent vers le désir croissant du client et, esquissant un sourire, il lui murmura sensuellement dans l'oreille :

**-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Liam...**

Les mains du châtain s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches blondes du chef de cabine, se délectant de la douceur effleurant ses doigts.

**-Ta bouche, tes lèvres... J'en ai besoin**, chuchota difficilement le médecin, ses paupières lourdes du plaisir qu'il devinait proche.

Le tissu de son jeans pressait fortement sur son érection, l'excitant douloureusement. Le blond rit légèrement, ses fossettes se démarquant à nouveau, le rendant encore plus irrésistible aux yeux du passager.

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres...** Expira-t-il, abandonnant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du garçon avant de glisser sur ses genoux. Liam ne l'admettra jamais mais seul le regard brulant que lui envoya Niall en défaisant son pantalon lui aurait suffi pour libérer sa joie s'il n'avait pas tourné les yeux à temps. C'était sexy, désarçonnant et empli de promesse. Juste comme il l'aimait.

Niall accrocha ses doigts à l'élastique de son boxer, baissant le vêtement avec une lenteur exacerbée, le châtain frissonnant d'impatience. Les lèvres du blond se connectèrent à la peau, mordillant, suçant et léchant l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme dont les gémissements ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Le brun roula des hanches et le steward réprima un rire à l'impatience du passager.

Avec une indolence exquise, Niall captura enfin la verge tendue entre ses lèvres. Il entama de longs et profonds va-et-vient, déclenchant une série de râles de plaisir et de mouvements frénétiques du médecin. L'agitation de ce dernier s'avéra telle que le chef de cabine fut forcé de maintenir ses hanches, restaurant son immobilité. Liam s'autorisa un léger cri de joie lorsque la langue chatouilla la tête de son sexe, son dos se arquant violement.

Décelant son orgasme proche, le brun s'écarta de l'étreinte du blond qu'il tira à nouveau entre ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement. Tandis que leurs bouches se cajolaient, le passager déshabilla sensuellement Niall, lui confisquant sa chemise, s'emparant également de son pantalon, son boxer suivant rapidement, avant de faire disparaitre sa propre blouse. Là, dans cet espace confiné, perdu au milieu du ciel, les deux jeunes hommes mirent temporairement un terme à leurs ébats, prenant le temps de caresser la peau inconnue, se délectant des frissons courant sur leur chair, dessinant les muscles, goutant le moindre centimètre de peau accessible.

Doucement, les mains de Liam s'orientèrent vers les fesses du steward qu'il agrippa fermement, serrant la douceur exposée avant de plonger vers le cou du blond, y abandonnant une multitude de baisers papillons. Les murmures impatients du chef de cabine résonnèrent dans l'atmosphère chauffée et Liam y répondit avidement, enfonçant un premier doigt dans l'intimité du garçon.

Les gémissements se transformèrent en cri de jouissance alors que le châtain prenait soin d'étirer décemment le jeune homme. Lorsque Niall commença à s'agiter, enfoncer l'index plus profondément encore en lui, Liam ajouta un deuxième doigt, suivit d'un troisième, sans jamais renoncer à la douce torture qu'il instaurait au cou du blond.

S'éloignant, il contempla son œuvre. Plusieurs taches colorées fleurissaient sur la chair pâle et il les caressa consciencieusement de la langue alors que, s'alignant devant l'entrée de Niall, il s'y enfonça progressivement.

Un hurlement tenta de s'échapper de la gorge du blond alors qu'il sentit Liam s'aventurer en lui, et il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure, réprimant ses grondements. Son regard voilé par le plaisir rencontra celui chocolat du passager pour ne plus le lâcher. Ses pupilles ancrées dans celles de son partenaire, Liam accéléra progressivement le rythme de ses mouvements, chacun de ses gestes gracieux et langoureux. Niall laissa ses mains errer jusqu'aux fesses du passager, l'aidant à élargir son administration. Les coups de reins se poursuivirent, martyrisant cet endroit si spécial faisant voir les étoiles au chef de cabine.

Le souffle chaud du garçon contre son oreille, ses mains s'activant sur son sexe dressé, ses coups de reins extatiques... Oui, Niall était définitivement au septième ciel.

**-Niall...** Gémit rauquement Liam, appliquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres rougies et gonflées contre les siennes. **Je ne vais pas tarder...**

Dans un dernier assaut contre sa prostate, Liam se vida à l'intérieur du corps abusé du blond qui libéra son plaisir presque simultanément, au creux de la main du médecin.

S'effondrant contre le torse de Niall, Liam inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver un minimum de sang-froid. Souriant largement, il s'écarta, embrassant tendrement les lèvres du steward. Lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux, néanmoins, son expression teintée d'une émotion qu'il y avait déjà perçue, le châtain sut que le conte de fée ne s'avèrerait peut-être pas féérique.

**-Tu vas paniquer, n'est-ce pas ?**

Toujours enfermé dans son mutisme, le blond se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte, nettoyant rapidement le sperme logeant sur sa poitrine.

**-Niall, on doit en parler !**

Enfilant prestement son pantalon et sa chemise, laçant ses chaussures, il fit la sourde oreille, ne relevant pas la tête.

**-Niall, s'il te plait !**  
**-Je dois y aller**, contra-t-il en déverrouillant la porte, s'éclipsant sans un mot dans les profondeurs de l'avion.

Lorsque les paupières du Pakistanais vacillèrent, ses longs cils fins caressant la douce peau de son visage métissé, ses orbes sombres examinèrent consciencieusement les alentours de l'habitacle, s'adaptant progressivement à la claire luminosité de l'endroit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, en déduisant les trois heures qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Morphée.

**-Salut, Belle aux bois dormants**, railla amicalement une voix rauque quelques pas derrière lui.

Se redressant sur sa couchette, repoussant les draps au bout du matelas, il découvrit la présence inattendue du jeune bouclé dans un des lits proposés.

**-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**  
**-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis ici en toute légalité. Bien dormi ?** Interrogea ce dernier, balayant la question du steward d'un signe de la main.  
**-Plutôt, oui, même si les réveils restent détestables...**  
**-Courage, dans quatre petites heures, nous serons à Londres**, assura le jeune homme avec un sourire lumineux.  
**-Oui, la torture prendra fin pour tout le monde**, rit Zayn, les éclats de sa joie résonnant entre les parois.  
**-Exactement**, acquiesçât le benjamin.  
**-Aucun incident majeur pendant ma pause ?** S'enquit le métis, sondant les yeux du passager avec une expression des plus sérieuses.  
**-Pas à ma connaissance, non**, renseigna ce dernier, dissimulant son mensonge éhonté avec une facilité déconcertante.  
**-Et comment se porte Louis ? Il n'est pas dérangé par la durée du trajet ?**  
**-Tout va très bien pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.**  
**-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais surement devoir retrouver mon poste**, conclut le steward avec une moue des plus adorables.  
**-Pauvre chou**, se moqua malicieusement le bouclé, s'esclaffant davantage lorsque l'anglo-pakistanais lui tira puérilement la langue.  
**-Je vais retourner dans la cabine afin de vous laisser quelque peu d'intimité pour que vous puissiez vous changer, alors**, indiqua le jeune diplômé, ses yeux ratissant indubitablement les courbes bronzées arborées par le métis.

Prenant conscience de sa nudité partielle, le garçon à la chevelure noir de jais s'empara rapidement des couvertures, s'enfuyant sous leur opacité protectrice. Il ne put dissimuler le rougissement ostensible de ses joues, son visage s'empourprant davantage encore lorsque le bouclé s'approcha, déposant ses lèvres rosées sur sa pommette, y abandonnant un tendre baiser avant de quitter la pièce, soutenant son regard jusqu'à ce que le rideau ne se referme derrière lui.

**-Salut, patron !** Railla tendrement le métis à l'attention de la silhouette détournée de Niall, dissimulée derrière les rideaux menant aux cuisines.  
**-Zayn, comment vas-tu ?** Interrogea-t-il doucement, espérant conserver un quelconque contrôle sur sa voix chancelante.  
**-Super, j'ai retrouvé la forme.**

Acquiesçant faiblement, le chef de cabine poursuivit ses préparations sur le plan de travail, son mutisme atypique accompagné des frémissements de son corps sollicitant la curiosité du steward.

**-Nialler, est-ce que tout va bien ?** S'enquit-il doucement, plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
**-Je n'en sais rien...**  
**-Que s'est-il passé ?**  
**-J'ai tellement honte, Zayn**, murmura faiblement le blond, baissant la tête, affublé d'une expression coupable.  
**- Niall, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !** Protesta le métis, attirant le chef de cabine contre lui.

Refoulant le professionnalisme qui lui indiquait de repousser les attentions de son meilleur ami et reprendre son examen de l'état des passagers, il s'abandonna aux bras réconfortants et chaleureux du garçon à la chevelure noire de jais.

**-Je viens de faire l'amour avec un presque inconnu dans les toilettes de l'avion**, confessa timidement le blond, un rougissement sauvage colorant ses joues.  
**-Tu... Quoi ?**  
**-Je sais, je sais. Si tu savais à quel point je suis embarrassé ! Je n'ose même plus traverser la cabine, de peur de croiser son regard.**  
**-Doucement, reprends depuis le début !** Quémanda le steward, s'éloignant de l'étreinte, s'adossant à un des murs de l'espace confiné.  
**-Pendant tes heures de sommeil, tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que l'avion traverse une zone de turbulences. J'ai divulgué l'annonce habituelle, priant les clients de s'attacher et d'éviter tout déplacement. Seulement, ce que nous craignions s'est produit, Harry a été secoué d'une crise d'angoisse. Enfin, tu dois certainement en être informé. Tu l'as croisé dans l'espace de repos, non ? Comment va-t-il ?**  
**-Oh, ralentis ! Une chose à la fois **! Interrompit brusquement Zayn, levant les mains. **Harry a fait quoi ?**  
**-Il a contracté une crise d'angoisse, tu ne le savais pas ?**  
**-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Je viens de le croiser, et il paraissait totalement normal...**  
**-Pourtant, il nous a fait extrêmement peur**, précisa le blond.  
**-Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle il occupait un des lits, à l'instant.**  
**-Exactement, Liam pensait que le calme ne lui serait que bénéfique.**  
**-Liam ?** Souleva le steward, inclinant la tête, inquisiteur.  
**-C'est justement là que les choses se corsent...** Prévint maigrement le chef de cabine.

L'encourageant d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire compréhensif, le Pakistanais attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres, attentif.

**-Durant la première tournée des sièges, j'ai fait la connaissance de Liam. Nous avons discuté pendant quelques instants et j'ai découvert qu'il était gay, tout comme il prit connaissance de ma relation chaotique avec Sean.**  
**-Nialler, enfin ! Ce type est un étranger et tu lui racontes tes problèmes les plus intimes ?** S'indigna le métis, passant une main outrée dans ses mèches ébouriffées.  
**-Je venais de recevoir un de ses messages, j'étais bouleversé !**  
**-Bref, continue.**  
**-Lorsqu'Harry a subit son malaise, Louis a commencé à paniquer et m'a supplié de trouver une solution. C'est à ce moment que je me suis souvenu que Liam était médecin. Je l'ai réveillé et il nous a aidés à prendre soin de lui. Une fois que la situation s'est améliorée, je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes. Je tremblais, j'étais perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, j'avais réellement besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce monde pendant quelques minutes. C'est là que Liam est arrivé. Il est entré et m'a réconforté, il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a consolé...**  
**-Un vrai prince charmant**, ironisa moqueusement le pakistanais, esquivant habilement le coup de poing du chef de cabine.  
**-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons fini par coucher ensemble.**

Témoin du silence incommensurable dans lequel le métis les plongea, le blond rougit de plus belle, soucieux de la répartie inévitable du steward.

**-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !** Craqua-t-il soudainement, ne supportant plus les orbes dénonciateurs du brun.  
**-Pardon ?**  
**-Arrête de me fixer comme si tu ne voyais plus en moi qu'un connard qui profite de sa situation pour s'envoyer en l'air !**  
**-Comme si je pouvais penser une telle chose de toi**, répondit Zayn, levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. **J'essaie simplement de comprendre comment tu as pu en arriver là.**  
**-Pas de jugement ?**  
**-Evidemment, imbécile... Est-ce que tu regrettes ?**  
**-D'avoir eu une relation avec lui ? Non, absolument pas, et je crois que c'est cela qui me fait peur.**  
**-Pourquoi ? Votre histoire deviendrait une célèbre comédie romantique 'Coup de foudre au septième ciel'**, rit le métis, le chef de cabine le fusillant de ses pupilles sévères.  
**-Arrête un peu tes bêtises, tu n'aides en rien !**  
**-Honnêtement, Niall. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à poursuivre cette rencontre. Après tout, l'amour se cache partout, non ?**  
**-Alors tu ne trouverais pas cela ridicule d'espérer qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite favorable ?**  
**-Evidemment que non. Tu as traversé plusieurs épreuves difficiles ces derniers mois, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas droit au bonheur ?**

En écho au calme prenant possession de l'endroit, Zayn reprit, conscient du déchainement de sentiments dans l'esprit de son ami.

**-Est-ce qu'il te mérite ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait soin de toi ? Est-ce qu'il sera là lors des bons comme des mauvais moments ?**  
**-Zayn, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ? Simplement le début potentiel d'une relation**, rabroua faiblement l'Irlandais.  
**-Et tu ne mérites que le meilleur, alors réponds-moi !**  
**-Oui... Je pense que oui. Il a été tellement présent et efficace lors de la crise d'Harry. Il a également réconforté Louis. Et puis, il a été adorable avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans son aide.**  
**-Alors il n'y a plus de doute à avoir, fonce embrasser ton prince charmant !** Conclut tendrement le steward, offrant un sourire complice à son meilleur ami.

Inspirant profondément, tentant de rassembler chaque once de courage que son corps pouvait dissimuler, le chef de cabine s'éloigna vers la première classe. Les pupilles de Zayn balayant chacun de ses mouvements, le métis remarqua rapidement l'arrêt brusque que marqua le jeune homme devant le rideau.

**-Et toi ?** Interrogea-t-il subitement, son regard inquisiteur.  
**-Quoi, moi ?** Répéta le brun, confus.  
**-Harry, est-il vraiment à la hauteur ? Pourrait-il subvenir à tous tes besoins, t'aimer comme tu le mérites ?**  
**-Euh...** Balbutia timidement le métis, passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches indisciplinées.  
**-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Zayn. Si je peux faire face à mes sentiments et prendre mes responsabilités, tu en es également capable. Demande lui simplement pourquoi il ne t'as pas informé de son malaise, parce que c'est le seul mensonge que j'accepterai de sa part envers mon meilleur ami.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'Irlandais quitta les cuisines, laissant un Zayn pantois et admiratif derrière lui.

Déambulant parmi les rangées de sièges de la première classe, Zayn sourit affectueusement à l'image des deux frères somnolant, la tête d'Harry posée sur l'épaule de son ainé, le bras de ce dernier enroulé autour de ses larges épaules.

S'approchant à pas de loups, le steward toussota discrètement, espérant accrocher l'attention d'un des deux passagers. Effectivement, le bruit éveilla le mécheux qui entrouvrit un œil fatigué, son expression s'illuminant lorsqu'il reconnut le métis.

**-Zayn, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?** Chuchota-t-il sympathiquement, prenant garde à ne pas perturber le sommeil du benjamin.  
**-Je venais simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, indiqua le jeune homme, son regard résolument attiré par le visage endormi du bouclé. J'étais en pause lors de sa crise...**  
**-Tout s'est bien terminé, heureusement**, rassura aussitôt Louis.  
**-Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je m'entretenais avec lui quelques instants ?**  
**-Absolument pas ! Toutes ces émotions l'ont épuisé, mais il aura tout le temps de se reposer une fois à Londres**, expliqua le client. **Je vais m'éclipser aux toilettes, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut**, sourit-il avant de s'éclipser vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

Observant le mécheux disparaitre de sa vue, Zayn s'installa à sa place, ses yeux détaillant minutieusement les traits de l'adolescent. Il était absolument magnifique, d'une beauté fascinante. Etudiant les différentes techniques pour le réveiller, son attention se porta sur ses joues rosies. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Chacun son tour !

S'avançant légèrement, il appuya un doux baiser sur une des pommettes du brun, le contemplant avec émerveillement alors qu'il battit des paupières, ses orbes émeraude scintillants. Se débattant contre les voiles de fatigue qui l'accablaient, Harry posa finalement son regard sur le jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

**-Hey**, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.  
**-Salut**, chuchota en retour le steward, un sourire ravageant étirant ses lèvres.  
**-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?**  
**-Pas exactement, mais je crois que nous avons quelques petites choses à régler avant l'atterrissage**, souligna à juste titre le métis, comptant sur le jeune diplômé de droit pour comprendre l'allusion.  
**-Alors vous allez vous décider à m'embrasser ? Je sais que vous en avez tout aussi envie que moi depuis que cet avion a quitté Los Angeles, répondit malicieusement le bouclé.**  
**-Et vous allez vous décider à me parler de cette crise d'angoisse ? Je sais que vous êtes terrifié depuis que cet avion a quitté Los Angeles**, répliqua farouchement Zayn.

Poussant un soupir expressif, le brun défit sa ceinture, se redressant dans son siège.

**-Pourrait-on discuter dans un endroit plus... Intime ?**  
**-Je pense que la salle de repos est libre.**  
**-Dans ce cas...**

Abandonnant la première classe, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du véhicule, prenant place sur un matelas, s'allongeant l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras s'effleurant sans aucun des deux ne critique cette proximité.

**-Tu es très mignon**, commença Harry, l'aveu résonnant entre les murs de l'espace confiné.  
**-Et bien, merci...** Bégaya maladroitement le steward, surpris. **Mais je pense tout de même que nous devrions nous concentrez sur ce malaise...**  
**-Ecoute-moi**, interrompit le jeune home, sa main s'emparant de celle du métis, mettant un terme à ses balbutiements embarrassés.  
**-Tu es très mignon, gentil, adorable, serviable... Malgré la fatigue, tu t'es plié à chacune des demandes de tes clients. Et, même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures, nous nous sommes rapidement bien entendu. J'étais complètement affolé à l'idée d'être dans les airs, et, pourtant, en aucun cas tu n'as été condescendant. Tu as constamment répondu présent, comme si tu venais en aide à un ami. Tu es devenu mon point de repère, mon pilier durant cette épreuve. Alors, quand l'avion a traversé cette zone de turbulence et que tu n'étais plus à mes côtés, j'ai paniqué.**  
**-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel... Si j'avais su...** Bredouilla faiblement le steward.  
**-Hey ! Je ne cherche pas à t'incriminer, pas du tout !** Coupa brusquement le bouclé, resserrant son étreinte sur les doigts du pakistanais. **Après ma crise, j'ai réfléchi et je savais que je ne voulais pas que tu commences à me voir comme un client. Je ne voulais pas devenir le passager capricieux qui n'était pas capable de se comporter convenablement douze heures de suite.**  
**-Comment as-tu pu imaginer une telle chose ?**  
**-Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que je ressentais ce besoin de t'impressionner pour que tu t'intéresses à moi. Et faire un malaise à dix mille kilomètres d'altitude ne me semblait pas être la plus habile des solutions...**

Etouffant un rire, l'ainé apposa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme, un bras encerclant sa taille fine alors qu'il l'écoutait reprendre ses explications.

**-J'ai également décerné l'hésitation que tu éprouvais à m'exposer la raison de ton changement d'orientation scolaire, alors je voulais que tu comprennes que toi aussi, tu pouvais t'appuyer sur moi et me parler de tes difficultés.**  
**-Je suppose qu'après toutes ces confessions, c'est à mon tour... Quand je vous ai rencontré, Louis et toi, vous sembliez tellement heureux. La vie a l'air tellement facile pour vous, vous décrochez de brillants diplômes, vous parcourrez la terre... Alors, face à cette incarnation de la perfection, je me suis senti... Comment dire ? Inférieur ?**  
**-Zayn, bon sang, comment peux-tu prétendre de telles choses ?** S'indigna fermement le bouclé, l'expression sévère de ses traits adoucie par la tendresse de ses yeux.  
**-Je ne viens pas exactement d'un milieu très aisé. Ma famille a toujours dû se battre afin de vivre convenablement. Une fois le lycée terminé, j'ai eu la chance de m'essayer à l'université. J'y ai passé deux ans absolument fantastiques. Mon rêve de devenir kiné semblait se concrétiser, jusqu'à ce que ma mère subisse une opération d'urgence et que les frais médicaux exorbitants ne permettent plus le paiement de mes études. Je me suis alors tourné vers l'aviation, des études plus courtes, moins couteuses... Finalement, c'est un mal pour un bien. J'y ai rencontré Niall qui représente le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver et j'adore mon métier. Nous vivons ensemble, désormais, mais il m'arrive occasionnellement d'avoir des difficultés financières. J'envoie la moitié de mon salaire à ma famille, afin qu'ils gardent la tête hors de l'eau. Je refuse que mes quatre sœurs se voient refuser l'entrée à l'université par manque de moyens.**

Un silence agréable prit place dans la pièce, les enveloppant de sa quiétude protectrice, leur accordant le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles confidences, à cette confiance qu'ils venaient d'instaurer.

**-Tu es assez époustouflant comme garçon**, complimenta affectueusement Harry, attirant le corps du steward plus proche encore du sien.  
**-La réciproque est également vraie**, sourit Zayn, amusé par leur échange.  
**-Tu sais, je ne compte pas te lâcher d'aussitôt. Parce que ce qu'on est en train de vivre, ça pourrait ressembler à un conte de fées. Notre conte de fées. Alors, j'espère pouvoir te garder à mes côtés le plus longtemps possible.**  
**-Jusqu'à ce que nous vivions heureux pour toujours et que nous ayons beaucoup d'enfants ?** Railla le métis, ricanant au rougissement qui rampa sur les pommettes du bouclé.  
**-Moi, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Pas toi ?**  
**-Je suis entièrement d'accord.**  
**-Dans ce cas... Zayn, embrasse-moi**, murmura le jeune homme, un sourire timide illuminant ses traits.

D'un geste doux, il encadra son visage fin de ses mains alors que celles d'Harry enserrèrent ses hanches, caressant doucement le tissu les dissimulant. Il découvrit la chaleur de sa chair, son front lisse où il balaya quelques mèches rebelles, son nez droit, ses pommettes charmeuses et, surtout, ses lèvres sensuelles. Laissant ses mains remonter vers la chevelure soyeuse qu'il rêvait de cajoler depuis les premières secondes passées dans l'avion, Zayn se pencha lentement, prenant le temps d'observer les iris scintillants, s'assurant qu'il était prêt. Lorsqu'enfin ses lippes effleurèrent celles désirées, il laissa un de ses bras encercler la taille du passager alors que les doigts du bouclé jouèrent dans son cou.

Zayn continua à mouvoir ses lèvres doucement, se délectant de la tendresse de l'échange et de la passion qui envahit son être. Lorsque la langue du client vint caresser le barrage que formaient ses lippes, il entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'intensifia. Pris dans la passion la fascination et la frénésie de la découverte du corps de l'autre, ils durent néanmoins se séparer, l'oxygène leur manquant.

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres**, musa le pakistanais, souriant affectueusement contre les lèvres du benjamin, ce dernier le faisant taire d'un baiser supplémentaire.

Affalé contre le dossier de son siège, le regard perdu dans l'étendue bleutée du ciel à travers le hublot, Liam luttait contre la vague de fatigue le conviant à fermer ses paupières et se laisser bercer aux pays des rêves. Cependant, il luttait désespérément contre l'emprise du sommeil. Depuis l'incident dans les toilettes de l'appareil, Niall l'évitait. Il avait disparu dans les cuisines et n'en avait toujours pas refait surface. A un moment ou un autre, il se trouverait dans l'obligation de sortir et d'exercer son métier, c'était évident. Voilà pourquoi, se distrayant tant bien que mal, le châtain tentait de rester conscient, attendant impatiemment l'instant où la confrontation deviendrait inévitable. En aucun cas il n'avait cherché à blesser ou humilier le garçon, il avait été sincèrement persuadé que l'expérience avait été magique pour chacun d'eux jusqu'au départ précipité du chef de cabine.  
Lorsque le rideau sombre dissimulant la tête de l'avion s'agita et qu'une frimousse blonde en dépassa, le passager se redressa rapidement dans son siège, lissant méthodiquement son t-shirt froissé. Ses yeux balayant l'ensemble de la cabine, Niall s'aventura lentement jusqu'à la rangée accueillant Liam. Lorsqu'il releva enfin le regard, son attention fut attirée par une tornade à la chevelure bouclée, un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Au vu de son uniforme, il s'agissait certainement d'une de ses collègues.  
**-Niall, tu avais prévu de prendre la classe affaire en charge pour la fin du vol. Désires-tu que je te remplace en première ?** Interrogea la demoiselle.  
**-Euh...**

Ses pupilles clairs déviant vers celles, spectatrices et voilées par la curiosité du brun, sans aucun doute désireux de connaître sa réponse.

**-Non merci, Danielle. Je pense poursuivre le trajet ici,** informa-t-il, la voix étonnamment calme et confiante.  
**-Très bien, j'y retourne alors !** S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, lui adressant un léger signe de la main avant de rejoindre son espace.  
**-A plus tard.**

Il allait y avoir droit, à cette discussion.

Une fois la jeune femme hors de portée de voix, le chef de cabine se reconcentra sur le client à ses côtés. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il demanda d'un toi hésitant.

**-Je peux m'asseoir une seconde ?**  
**-Quelle question... Evidemment**, réagit le châtain, tapotant le siège vide voisin sur lequel prit immédiatement place le garçon.  
**-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, commença timidement le blond, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi de dire à part que cela ne me ressemble absolument pas.**  
**-Quoi ? Etre incroyablement doué pour le sexe ?** Plaisanta sournoisement le médecin, récompenser par un les rougissements accentués du steward et par un puérile coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
**-Imbécile**, grogna-t-il maladroitement.  
**-Niall, ça ne m'est pas familier non plus, loin de là. C'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme que je venais de rencontrer.**  
**-Alors que nous est-il arrivé ? Je ne me reconnais plus depuis que ce vol a quitté Los Angeles !**  
**-Je pense que nous avons été pris dans une sorte de passion, d'ardeur qui a pris le contrôle sur notre raison. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.**  
**-Non, parce que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de bien ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu avoir des relations sexuelles avec un fou-dangereux !** S'écria le chef de cabine, frissonnant à cette unique pensée.  
**-Oh, alors je suis quelqu'un de bien ?** S'enquit gaiement le passager, un sourire lumineux étirant ses lèvres.

Détaillant le brun, Niall s'autorisa à examiner ses lèvres, désireux d'y goûter une nouvelle fois cette saveur fruitée responsable des papillons chatouillant ses entrailles.

**-Ce que tu as fait pour** Harry, reprit-il, détournant subtilement conversation, **c'était incroyable, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.**  
**-Je n'ai fait que le rassurer, rien de plus**, contra modestement le brun.  
**-Quand même, merci. Tu es un vrai héros**, railla gentiment le jeune homme, un éclat ludique dans les yeux.  
**-Ton héros ?** Reprit-il malicieusement.  
**-Mon héros**, sourit affectueusement le blond.  
**-Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal. Ce n'était pas un jeu, ça ne l'a jamais été. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais merde Niall ! J'ai adoré le moment qu'on a passé ensemble.**  
**-Euh... Merci ?** Répliqua le jeune homme embarrassé, devinant les couleurs vives de sa peau.  
**-Je crois cerner exactement ce que tu as en tête. Tu as tout autant envie de continuer cette histoire que moi, j'en suis certain. Mais les coups bas de ton précédent petit-ami sont récents, et il t'a détruit en te trahissant. Et je conçois que le fait d'avoir couché avec toi alors que je connaissais à peine ton prénom ne plaide pas en ma faveur, mais je peux te promettre que je ne suis pas ce type de gars. Je ne te décevrai pas, jamais. Si tu m'offres l'occasion de te montrer, je te promets que nous ferons des étincelles ensemble.**  
**-Je... Je suis perdu. J'aimerais réellement croire que nous avons un avenir, mais cela serait tellement...**  
**-Magique ?**  
**-Improbable !**  
**-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'essayer ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient d'avancer, Niall ?**  
**-Je suis mort de peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur en lambeau, aussi pathétique que ce soit**, confessa faiblement l'Irlandais.

Sentant le bras du brun se glisser autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre son torse musclé, le blond écouta sa proposition. Cette décision qui lui revenait, ce choix qui lui appartenait, cette direction qui allait changer le cours de son existence, même s'il l'ignorait encore.

**-Pourquoi ne recommencerions-nous pas à zéro ? On pourrait se donner rendez-vous à Londres dans quelques jours, apprendre à réellement nous connaître dans un restaurant chic, avec des bougies, une bonne bouteille de vin... Comme dans toutes relations normales**, avança le châtain, l'intensité de son regard indiquant au chef de cabine que la balle était désormais dans son camp.  
**-On évoluera progressivement, étape après étape, à notre rythme ?**  
**-Je te le promets.**  
**-Dans ce cas... Jeudi, 20 H dans ce petit restaurant italien près de Big Ben, ça te va ?**

Etouffant un éclat de rire conquis, Liam se pencha, abandonnant un doux baiser sur la joue rosée du garçon. Une touche de tendresse, un élan de promesse, un début de romance.

Parce qu'après tout, l'amour se trouve partout.


End file.
